


【授权中译】Forget-Me-Not / 勿忘我

by rw_eaden, TellMeCastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brief mentions of Hell memories, Canon ends after season 8, Depression, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Post-Canon, Sappy Ending, hell memories
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TellMeCastiel/pseuds/TellMeCastiel
Summary: Castiel has trouble adjusting to life after he finds out about Meg's death. It gets worse when he's stripped of his grace and becomes human. So he finds a way of coping.后知后觉Meg已经离世的Castiel在生活中感到无所适从。在他被剥夺了荣光、堕为凡人之后，情况进一步恶化。于是他找到了一种应对这一切的方式。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Forget-Me-Not](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376385) by [rw_eaden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/pseuds/rw_eaden). 



> 本篇翻译是 **rw_eaden** (AO3)创作的 **“Forget-Me-Not”** 的授权翻译。中文译名《勿忘我》。翻译已获得原作者授权。
> 
> 译者：TellMeCastiel (AO3)  
> 初校：InnocentDays (AO3)  
> 复校、发布：TellMeCastiel (AO3)
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> TellMeCastiel(AO3):  
> @_Hesper_PBnJ (新浪微博)  
> TellMeCass (随缘居)
> 
> InnocentDays(AO3):  
> @人工智能推文机-测试版 (新浪微博)  
> 陈一铲 (随缘居)
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> 为避免不必要的误会，本译文保留了原作的全套英文tag信息。
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> 译者梗概：  
> 我只愿时间停在这一刻：花在园里，你在花间，我在你身边。

 

 

 

 

 

Castiel坐在自己的房间里。这个房间只属于他一个人：两兄弟有了自己的房子，而他既无人作伴也无处可去，便跟他们住在了一起。眼下的房间几乎空无一物：四面墙，一个台灯，一张床，这就是他自己的小空间了。这是这个世界里他唯一可以彻底独自一人的片隅；而这正是眼下的他想要的。

不，其实这并不是他想要的。这一刻他所希望的，是心中那个仍在不断撕裂的深渊般的伤口能够不再扩大、慢慢愈合。此前他并不知道自己也能被伤至如此。他经历过疼痛——肉体上的伤疤已经多到无以计数，但现在他搜感受到的却与以往所有的痛苦都不同。这感觉糟糕得无法形容。

几小时前，他和两兄弟一起坐在地堡的作战室里，观看上一代的记录者们留下的驱魔仪式的录像。但这次这个录像与众不同：三人在其中找到了一个治愈恶魔的方法，能够净化恶魔的灵魂的那种。成功净化一个恶魔是彻底关闭地狱之门之前的最后一个试炼；他们要做的，只是找一个值得被净化的恶魔，然后进行这个仪式即可。Castiel建议找Meg来，但他刚一说出她的名字，两兄弟就沉默了下来。气氛不自然极了。Sam带着同情的苦笑温和地解释道，Cas，她已经不在了。

“她为了救我而牺牲了？”Casitel问。

Sam点点头。Castiel找了个借口逃出了作战室，把自己关进了房间——属于且只属于他一个人的，空无一物又塞满回忆的房间。

他一动不动地枯坐着，一连几个小时纹丝不动。

 

 

第二天早上，Dean把这个呆坐了一整夜的天使从房间里拖了出来。昨晚他拒绝了与两兄弟一起吃饭。他没有进食的必要。他是个天使——他没有这些凡人才有的需求。他不在意身为人类的种种微不足道的生活琐事，像是吃饭、睡觉和装点自己的房间，哪怕Dean提出建议，说他应该这么做。他本应与身为人类的种种必经之事——欲望，渴求，爱——都了无联系；又或者说，天使更不应体会到的正是这一刻攫住了他整个身心的剧痛。他不该体会到此时此刻已完全吞噬了他整个身心的这种感觉；他不该每次呼吸都体会着锥心之苦，他原本宁静而明澈的双眼不该被擦不净也流不干的泪水所蛰痛。

他一言不发地坐在桌边。两兄弟正吃着煎饼；Castiel面前的咖啡什么也没加。他仿佛喝下一团化学反应般地喝下滚烫的液体，分子的运动灼烧着他的舌头。这感觉很扰人，甚至很不舒服，但不管怎么说这仍是一种能让他暂时转移自己注意力的物理性刺激。Castiel的心被什么东西堵得满满的。他只想把手里的咖啡杯甩向对面的墙壁，看着它被摔碎，在混凝土墙上炸成一堆碎片，但他没有这么做。他忍着口腔里的热痛，一连灌了自己三杯黑咖啡。

吃完早餐，洗干净碗碟，三人分头去干自己的事儿。Dean着手去准备即将用到的几个粗绒呢袋子，Sam则去洗了个澡。

Castiel只是又躲进自己的房间里。

出门以前，Dean说了句再见。他斜倚在门廊上，拳头顶着门框，犹犹豫豫不肯出门，看起来想说点什么。但终究什么都没说。

 

 

两兄弟回到家，Castiel仍窝在自己的屋子里。Dean洗了个澡，披着某个已故的记录者的浴袍走进Castiel的房间。

“Cas，哥们儿，怎么一个人坐在这黑漆漆的屋子里？”他问道，然后打开了顶灯。灯管嗡嗡地响起来，闪了闪。房间沐浴在柔和的灯光里。

Castiel耸了耸肩。

“Cas，老哥，你得跟我说点儿什么。你上次这样还是……”他没说完话便咳嗽起来。

“Dean，我没事儿。”他说。

“我对你没啥藏着掖着的，你知道的吧？你被Naomi控制心灵的时候做的那些事儿……那不是你的错。”Dean走过来，坐在床的一角。床垫因为他的重量塌陷下去。

“Dean，我……”

“听着，那，不，是，你，OK？你只是做了他们强行要你去做的事儿而已。我没事儿，Sam也没事儿。大家都没事儿的啊，一切都会好起来的。”

Castiel叹了口气。Dean是一片好心——他是真的对Castiel拿出了宽恕和谅解。这很好。但Dean错了。”Meg不会好起来的。”

“你说啥？”Dean问。

“Meg去世了。她因我而死。”

“没错。但Meg是个恶魔啊。”

Castiel只能想象一下Dean的表情，因为Dean缩回了身体，睁大了眼睛。”哦。”

Casitel只是点了点头。

Dean挠了挠自己的脖梗，像个害羞的孩子一样低下头。”呃，我不明白……我是说，如果你需要个人说说话的话，……我会尽力的。”他说。

“谢谢你。”Castiel这句话发自真心，即使他明白自己永远不会真的对Dean说起这件事。他们可能的确是最好的朋友，但说到向别人袒露自己的心伤，Dean一定是最笨拙的那一个——Castiel不得不在这个基础上怀疑，就算他真的跟Dean坦白了自己的问题，Dean除了耸耸肩还能干点什么呢？但不管怎么说，Dean这个态度仍然让他感到安心。

 

 

Castiel在某条不知名的路旁的一片森林里醒来。Metatron夺走了他所有的荣光。他的手掌上沾满了血迹，整个人头晕目眩，浑身上下痛得发抖。现在的他只是一个普通人类了。好痛。

 

 

Castiel一个人回到了地堡。因为走了太长的路，他脚掌上打满了水泡；头顶着灰狗巴士[sub][译注2][/sub]的窗玻璃睡了四个小时，脖子也扭伤了。他饥困交加；肚子上，新的咒纹留下的伤正在脱皮，疤痕组织在一阵阵地发痒。他很确定自己满身臭味，但在他差点倒在地堡门口的台阶上的时候，Sam和Dean还是冲过来，一人给了他一个大熊抱。

他洗了澡。Dean手把手地教他刮胡子，Sam则向他耐心地展示怎么做假证件。他的第一张身份证上写着的名字是Clarence Masters。Dean因为他选了这么个充满隐喻的名字而取笑他。他白了Dean一眼，但脸上却显现出微笑。

他开始做梦了。有时候梦很不错：他会梦到自己与Meg在一片玫瑰花园中散步。一只蝴蝶落在Meg的鼻子上；她会静静地等着它扑闪着五彩斑斓的蓝色翅膀飞走，然后才朝它吹出一口气。她会哈哈大笑，鼻子周围浮现出奇妙的笑纹，一如从前她还在世时那样。有时候，一只小瓢虫会悄悄停在他手上；她会握住他的手，翻来覆去地看着这小虫子在他皮肤上爬来爬去。

她会说，许个愿吧，Clarence。

我祈求时光停在这一刻。他会这么回答。瓢虫嗡嗡地展开翅膀，悠悠地飞远。

有时候他的梦则是闪现的回忆；也有的时候它们是可怕的梦魇。今夜降临的便是关于他的兄弟——路西法的梦魇：这个恶魔坐在他的胸膛上嘲笑着他。

“看看你这幅样子哟，可怜的小家伙。现在你也是他们的一员了——那些卑劣、低级又笨拙的泥猴子。我们所有的兄弟姐妹都被驱逐了……被困在祂的星球上，与低贱的生物和怪兽为伍。这可都是你的错呀，Castiel。”他在梦里如是说。

Castiel努力地拒绝着。他试图从Lucifer的控制下挣脱出来，但他的努力徒劳无功。

“我敢打赌他们恨你胜过恨我。”Lucifer的话音在他的卧室里回荡着。”这样一来就说得通了。你我相比，谁也不是什么正人君子。”

他看见他的兄弟姐妹们在坠落：他们的羽翼在坠落过程中熊熊燃烧，痛苦的惨叫响彻耳边。他看到了化为Lucifer的自己。他的卧室变成了牢笼，Sam Winchester匍匐在他脚下，只求一死，却永远求之不得。Sam的背上遍布着淤青与血迹，而Castiel却无法收住自己一下下践踏着Sam的脖颈的脚。他控制不住自己狂蹴猛踢的冲动。他无法遏止Lucifer霸占着他的喉咙、以他的声音发出的邪恶话语。

他尖叫着醒来。

Dean和Sam猛冲进他的房间，手里端着枪，警惕地审视着房间的每一处。

“发生啥事？”Dean问道，收低了手里的武器。

“没事，”Castiel说，”只是一个噩梦。”

他浑身颤抖，脸上一片潮湿，但他无法分辨那究竟是汗水抑或是眼泪。如果两兄弟脸上的一副苦相能说明点儿什么的话，那估计是两者都有。

Sam走近，扭亮了床头的台灯。”嘿，Cas，你真的没事儿吗？想喝点水么，或者需要点其他的东西么？”

Castiel点了点头，Dean离开了房间去拿水。

“想说说看吗？”

“是Lucifer，”他只挣出这么一句话便放声大哭起来。Sam把他拉进自己怀里，他的手攥着Sam睡衣的前襟，紧紧地握成了拳。

Sam抱住他，低声地说着些什么。不知什么时候Dean回来了，手来回地安抚着Castiel的背。彼时Castiel还住在精神病院，时不时地也会受类似的噩梦侵扰。那时候Meg会用差不多的方式拥住他，轻轻哼起古老的摇篮曲——Castiel上一次听到那些曲调还是在金字塔时代。他发现自己正边哭着边零碎地念叨着那摇篮曲的歌词。这些破碎的词句奇妙地抚慰着他。

第二天早晨，在从几个小时断断续续的浅眠里醒来后，Sam拉住了Castiel。

“我以前也会做那种梦，”他说，”那些有关于Lucifer的，我是说。你任何时候想找人说话都行，我就在这儿，任何时候都听你说。”

Castiel向他道了谢。

 

 

对于那些走在自己独自一人的路上的人们来说，任何疗愈都是徒劳。再高明的治疗师也鞭长莫及：哪个治疗师也不会相信他们所说的话，又何谈帮助他们走出困境呢。Dean和Sam因着自己所过的生活而落下了一道道伤痕——那些伤是那么深，以至于他们只能背负着伤口继续行走，却终生无法摆脱它们。他们都在用这样或那样的方式努力撑下去。两兄弟有着各自不同的应对措施：Dean需要发泄一下的时候回选择去射击场来几盘，Sam则会选择出去猛跑一阵消耗精力。若是需要些放松，Sam会选择读书，让自己暂时抛开眼前的一切，而Dean则会看电影来消磨时间。

Castiel成为人类的时间尚且太短：他仍未寻到能帮自己走出困境的方法。他总是忘记吃东西，一方面原因是他并不觉得饥饿，另一方面是因为他觉得进食这个过程无聊而冗长。他讨厌上厕所。他喜欢洗澡，但却无法忍受地堡里有的大部分香皂的味道。衣服的布料让他的皮肤止不住地发痒；他的嘴唇与指关节经常因为过分缺水而皲裂出血。他不止一次用酒把自己灌到醺然睡去，这让Dean担心不已。为了避免这种事再次发生，不久之后地堡里大部分酒类都被锁了起来；Dean甚至不让Castiel接触任何比阿司匹林药效强的药品。Dean不愿告诉Castiel为什么他要这么做；Castiel也没有多问。

在他堕为人类满三个月这天，Dean和Sam把他拖到了Hastings城里的一间沃尔玛。他们要求他必须给自己选点衣服，而且不许他用”你们穿什么我也穿什么就好”这种话来搪塞。一开始Castiel还十分任性地拒绝合作，但后来他发现质地轻薄的新衣服似乎还蛮令人满意，于是便照两兄弟要求的做了。床单、蜡烛、小装饰，他们还是叫他自己挑选，只要是他选的，什么都行。Castiel要了蜡烛和紫色的床单；Dean开玩笑地说这样一来他的房间简直可以用来拍毛片儿了。

Sam把他拖进了图书区，叫他随便看到啥觉得有意思的就买下来。Castiel翻了翻圣经和基督教相关的文学作品，却只是一脸怒容地把它们扔回了原处。他往筐子里扔了一本爱情小说：封面上印着一位没穿上衣的牛仔。最底层的架子上有一本《园艺的乐趣》，他盯着这本书，停住了脚步。

“怎么，你对园艺也有兴趣？”Sam问。

“我一向热爱自然。”他答道。

“知道了。那等会儿我们也去超市的园艺区看一眼吧。”

“地堡里并没有花园。”

“唔，现在的确没有，但是如果你想要个花园的话，我们可以从零开始建一个啊。”

和其他林林总总的东西一起，Castiel买下了那本书。

 

 

 

Sam和Dean帮着Castiel在地堡后面整好了一块地。土壤的酸碱度对于他想种的几种花卉来说有点低，所以他们又往地里撒了碎石灰。兄弟俩看起来没有谁对园艺特别有兴趣，但这对Castiel来说已经足够了。他是想为自己建一个花园——为自己，只为自己。他希望能拥有只属于他自己的东西——经由他手而产生，亦经由他手而繁盛。他需要的是证明——证明他这双手也能创造出美好的事物。

他往地里移栽了几盆从沃尔玛买来的盆栽植物——一丛白玫瑰[sub][译注3][/sub]，几棵矮牵牛[sub][译注4][/sub]，还有小花小叶的勿忘我[sub][译注1][/sub]。那些小小的蓝色花朵几乎已经枯萎了，也许是因为又缺水又得不到足够的日照。Dean劝他放弃算了，不如去新买些看起来生机旺盛一点而不是已经奄奄一息的花草。但Castiel还是固执地把勿忘我种进了地里。

 

 

 

他的花园开始出现在梦中——梦里的花园青葱葳蕤，色彩缤纷。他种下的玫瑰花丛已然长得超过了他的头顶，开出红、橙和紫色的花朵。小鸟喷泉[sub][译注5][/sub]坐落在一片野花中央；薰衣草的芳香萦绕在长椅旁。在他的梦里，Meg盘腿坐着，旁边是一丛丛怒放的勿忘我。

花园里的植物们长势喜人，而需要的劳作量也日渐增大——Castiel不得不买了一块园艺用的垫子垫在自己时常跪着的膝盖下，又买了一块加热垫来缓解自己的腰痛。几个世纪以来，他从来没有为肢体的疼痛、扭伤与酸胀的肌肉烦恼过。他不喜欢总是钻进指甲缝里的泥土，于是他又买了手套。手套很棒：有了它们，他被野草和花刺弄出的刮伤与擦伤都少了很多。啊，手套真是个好东西，这让他十分高兴。

几周以后，原本蔫兮兮的勿忘我终于开始一点点返青。他提出想给花园再加些植物，还想再加点草皮。Dean利用地堡车库里一辆旧皮卡车教会了他怎么开车；他自己开着这老家伙去了Hastings又回来，车斗里载满肥料和新的植物。卸完货之后Castiel把车钥匙还给Dean，而Dean却说，你拿着就好。

春天已近尾声；他小小的“圣所”已然初具规模。在猎魔的间隙，他时常在这里坐下来享受阳光；有时候他读书，有时候则什么也不做。

Sam说他很高兴能再次看到Castiel的微笑。Castiel点点头，表示同意。

 

 

 

那次猎魔进行得相当不顺利。他一直都明白伤亡随时会降临；他知道总有人会在自己眼前死去。但那次猎魔却格外地艰难；它本应如其他所有的猎魔行动一样易如反掌。一整个巢穴的吸血鬼对于三个猎人——尤其是三个如他们一样经验丰富又荷枪实弹的猎人——来说根本不值一提；但那一次，吸血鬼们劫持了一对年轻的夫妇，并谋划着要在几周的时间里一点点给他们放血，直到一滴不剩。那个年轻男人带着一把手枪；吸血鬼们将其缴为己有，然而在惨剧发生以前，他们三个谁也没有注意到这一点。

那个年轻的女人——她甚至可能连25岁都不到——在一个吸血鬼冲Castiel背后开了一枪的时候奋力把他推到了一边。子弹不偏不倚地射入了她的胸膛；Castiel抱着她，眼看着她死在了自己怀里。

屠杀吸血鬼多少帮助他释放了一些怒火，但却丝毫无法抹去他心里的负罪感。

回到地堡以后，Castiel放任自己哭了出来。他没去洗澡，而是抽泣着径直冲进了自己的花园，泪流满面。如果他仍是个天使，他就能救回她了。如果他仍是个天使，他就能不费吹灰之力轻松清理掉那些吸血鬼了。如果他仍是个天使，他必定会尽自己全力。她是那么年轻而美丽……她曾经拥有的未来充满了无限的可能。然而现在她走了：他甚至从未得知她的名字。

“我失败了，”他心里的默念变成了冲口而出的大吼。”我是个不合格的天使，我也没能救回那个女孩。我救不了她。我，我很抱歉。我很抱歉。我很抱歉……”他一遍又一遍地喃喃着同一句话，眼前幻象般浮现出一张张面孔——这么多年以来，他辜负过的所有人。

忽然他听见了Meg的声音；她的声音在他脑海里清如钟鸣。她说，别这样了，Clarence，这些末路英雄之类的破剧情可不适合你。别继续折磨自己了——折磨你可是我的活儿。

他一惊，猛地坐起身来。

“Meg？”

花园里没有她的身影。整个花园，除了他空无一人。他抽泣着，用袖子狠狠抹了一下鼻子。

“我想你，”他说，”天啊，我好想你。”

那天夜里，Castiel一夜未眠。他灌了自己一肚子咖啡，在地堡的厅堂里逡巡着。Sam提出要和他聊聊。Dean则想放个电影大家一起看。他全都回绝了。他不想说话，至少不想和这两个人讲话。他想与之交谈的只有一个人，可是那个人之于他遥不可及。他想大叫、想狂喊、想痛哭，想用一切悲伤的方式地哀悼所有一切自己永远无法得到的东西。他不知道恶魔——或是天使——死后会发生什么，但他的确知道，人类的灵魂，哪怕是被侵蚀、被摧残到变成邪恶黑暗的恶魔，其能量也无法被消灭。Meg只因为”死亡”就不再存在，这是不可能的，可是如果这不可能，那她死后又发生了些什么？她重归地狱了吗？她转生成其他人了吗？抑或，当一个恶魔死去，它还另有归处？

像是开着自动导航一般，Castiel一路走进了自己的花园。他在一丛丛的勿忘我前坐下来；蓝色的花儿在银色的月辉之中微微发亮。话语开始从他唇间流泻出来。起初他发出声来只是为了听见自己的声音；但渐渐地，他意识到自己其实是在向Meg倾诉。

“我多希望过去没有那么短，”他说，”我多希望我曾告诉过你，我并不是疯了，我是真的爱你。我多希望你现在就在我身边。”

直到阳光照亮天际，他方才回过神来。

 

 

 

他开始每天对Meg说话。只有独自一人时他才会这么做，但这竟然开始让他糟糕的境况有所改善。Castiel觉得这种单向的倾诉有点像是某种祈祷，即使她听不见他说的，他说的话也不会导致任何事的发生。呵，其实这与祈祷，又有什么不同呢。

时间过得不紧不慢。Castiel的单向对话开始渐渐地由悼词般的哀怨诉说变成了他生活的故事。他向她一点点描述自己关于花园的进一步计划，告诉她Sam做起了翻译工作。他告诉她Sam开始和一位叫做Eileen的女猎人约会了，Dean则遇到了一个叫做Aaron的男人。他向她说起他和Dean为Sam的第一个孩子而打造的小床；当他说到可爱的Deanna Winchester小朋友是怎么点名要她的”Cas叔叔”来给她和她的弟弟Henry念睡前故事的时候，他这么多年来第一次掉了眼泪。

他谈起在全国各地他到过的餐馆里与自己调情的女招待们，心里浮现出她吃醋佯怒的表情。他向她说起Marge——一位在Jewell开着餐厅的酷炫婆婆：她在临近七十时顶着一头亮粉色的头发安然离世。他也会说到新的电子产品和他拒绝使用的智能手机——她叫他”老男人”的声音仿佛就在耳边。

他向她说起他在图书馆的工作，还有自己在那里结识的朋友们。他说起自己曾想把自己一生的经历写成书当做小说出版，却又三番五次地放弃了这个疯狂的计划。他向她介绍他从动物救助所领养来的小猫，带着这小毛球一起进到花园里坐下来稍事休憩。小猫第一次追着一只雀儿掉进了小鸟喷泉、湿成了一只落汤猫的时候——他想象着她发自内心、牵动全身的大笑。

他向她说起自己开始变白的头发；说起他配了第一副眼镜，还是老花的；他絮絮叨叨地向她抱怨着自己屈伸困难的关节和扰人的腕道症候群[sub][译注6][/sub]。他带着怨念告诉她，他发现自己已经忘光了学过的每一个难写的韩文字符。他说，Meg，我惧怕死亡。

阳春三月，草长莺飞。某一天，地堡后面的花园再也没能迎来自己的主人。

 

 

 

Castiel在一片白光之中醒来。目力所及，空无一物：没有墙，没有天花，没有地板，只有无穷无尽的光。

“再见到你真好，Castiel。”一个声音出现：它像是从四面八方传来，又像是自虚无之中衍生。Castiel打量着环绕着自己的虚空，寻找这声音的来源。

“是谁？”他问，”我在哪儿？”

“我很惊讶你竟然没有认出这儿来。这儿再怎么说也是你的家呀。”一个身材矮小的男人在他面前现出形来，穿着条纹图案的浴袍和格子睡裤。

“Chuck？”

“不。唔，你的印象里似乎我更多地被唤作‘父亲’”。

“你……是上帝？”

Chuck耸了耸肩。”别听得那么惊讶嘛。我第一次见到你们这帮小子的时候就告诉你们了啊。”

Castiel没忍住，翻了个白眼。”看来我现在是已经死了。”

“看起来是那样没错。”

“然后你想和我说话是因为……”

Chuck摇了摇头，却笑了起来。”这就是我为什么一直很喜欢你啊，Castiel。我有那么多孩子，却只有你会问出些关键的问题。为什么必须是这样？没有其他处理事情的方法么？为什么鲨鱼要长两根丁丁呢？你总是充满了好奇心。哦对了，你还是个充满关怀的小家伙。你有些兄弟姐妹觉得这是个大问题；他们觉得你的人性太强了，但我却从不这么看。如果我所有的孩子都能像你一般承载起如此多的爱与感情，那我根本就用不着回到天堂来啊。”

Castiel深吸了一口气，组织着语言。”父亲……”

“哦等会儿，等等宝贝儿，让我说完。我一直没怎么负起责任来——”

Castiel难以自制地对着上帝——创造他的人——扬了扬眉毛。

“但是！但是，我终究回到这儿来了。我都知道——你在地球上苦苦寻找我的时候我管都没管你，我从来没搭理过你的祈祷，我甚至就这么袖手旁观地看着世界走向终结，却连手指都没动一下。我知道现在想去阻止一些事儿已经太晚了，能做的已经微乎其微了，但我想，如果我还能做点儿什么的话，我想保证你在天堂的生活是愉快的。这是你应得的；我应给你的远比这要多。”

“好吧……”

“所以，”他转向一边，一扇木门凭空出现。”想看看这‘一号门’背后会是些什么吗？”

Castiel走过他身边，手握住门把手。他回头看向自己的父亲，等着他开自己的玩笑，或是摆出打开这扇门的代价。但Chuck什么也没做，只是自顾自地微笑着。

他转动门把手。门开了，眼前是灿烂的夏日阳光。小鸟在他身旁啁啾啼啭，泥土湿润的气息混合着野薰衣草的香气传到鼻端。门在他身后轻轻关上了；他缓缓走过门廊。

“这里是……我的花园，”他喃喃自语道，打量着身边的一切。这里一如他离开时那般宁静而美丽——他赤裸的脚踩上的草地葱郁而茂盛；一只蓝色的鸟儿正在野花环抱的小鸟喷泉中尽情嬉水。

“老天啊，你总算是出现啦。我是说，我倒没盼着你死或是出事儿，但……”

“Meg？”

她就坐在那儿，就在他的勿忘我旁边，一头黑色的螺旋状鬈发环绕着那张他朝思暮想的脸。她红着脸冲他咧开嘴笑了起来；他被惊得几乎瘫倒在地上。

“这一切是……你是真的吗？”

“和你一样真哦。”

“这……这都是怎么回事？”

她从地上站起身来。”看起来全都是某人老爹的美妙安排呢。”她说。

再也不想浪费时间了。他捧起她的脸，像是再也不会有第二次机会一样吻住她。她带着同样的热情回吻，整个人几乎挂在了他身上，手指揉进他的头发。直到喘不上气他们才放开彼此。他用前额顶上她的额头，呼吸都在颤抖。

“我爱你，”他说，”我再也不会放你走了。”

“喔，你确定么Clarence？那你可是要永远和我在一起了。”她说。

“我还嫌永远不够长呢。”他再次亲吻她。

 

END

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

译注1：  
勿忘我，又名忽忘草、星辰花、匙叶草，紫草科忽忘草属，学名Myosotis sylvatica。多年生草本植物，高30-60cm。总状花序顶生，长10-15cm；开浅蓝色的小花。 花语：永恒的爱，浓情厚谊，永不变的心，永远的回忆；“请不要忘记我真诚的爱”；“请想念我，忠贞的希望一切都还没有晚，我会再次归来给你幸福”。

译注2：  
灰狗巴士又名“灰狗长途巴士”，是美国跨城市的长途商营巴士，客运于美国与加拿大之间，开业于1914年美国明尼苏达州希宾市，在1929年成为有限公司。现在的公司总部在德克萨斯州达拉斯。

译注3：  
白玫瑰，玫瑰的一种；在植物分类学上是指蔷薇科蔷薇属灌木（Rosa rugosa）。花语：纯洁，浪漫，求爱之花；Purity, Innocence, Silence, Secrecy（秘密）, Reverence（敬仰、尊敬）, Humility（谦逊）, Youthfulness（青春）, Heavenly。

译注4：  
矮牵牛，茄科，碧冬茄属。正式名碧冬茄。多年生草本，常作一二年生栽培，高20—45厘米；花单生，呈漏斗状，重瓣花球形，花白、紫或各种红色，并镶有它色边。花语：安全感；与你同心；有你在我就觉得温馨。又有称，白色矮牵牛的花语是”存在”，紫色矮牵牛的花语是”断情”。

译注5：  
小鸟喷泉，一种小型、盛水的花园装置，形似装有高脚的浅碟，有些会带有小水量的喷泉；一般用作装饰，也供来访花园的小鸟在内”洗澡”。”小鸟喷泉”并非固定或约定俗成的名称，而是译者自创的译名。

译注6：  
腕道症候群是一种由于手臂的正中神经（这是一条神经的名字，并不是指这条神经在正中）受到压迫而导致手部出现麻木、刺痛或无力的病症。


End file.
